


Best Man Wins, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: I wrote this in November, long before Leo's death (God bless you John)I had hopes that some of this would come true. Still keeping fingers crossed.  Instead of Leo's death, I was wondering what would happen if the election was held and President Bartlett's MS kicked in high gear.





	Best Man Wins, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Best Man Wins**

**by:** DonnaM 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** I wrote this in November, long before Leo's death (God bless you John) I had hopes that some of this would come true. Still keeping fingers crossed. Instead of Leo's death, I was wondering what would happen if the election was held and President Bartlett's MS kicked in high gear.   
**Author's Note:** On a more personal note I will miss west wing when it goes off for good. I just thank the people behind it for the excellent entertainment the last six years. Enjoy and feedback would be appreciated

I don't own anything that has to do with the West Wing or the actors involved, even though I wouldn't mind if I did (BIG SMILE) 

* * *

_Chapter one_

I wrote this in November, long before Leo’s death (God bless you John)

I had hopes that some of this would come true. Still keeping fingers crossed.  Instead of Leo’s death, I was wondering what would happen if the election was held and President Bartlett’s MS kicked in high gear.  On a more personal note I will miss west wing when it goes off for good.  I just thank the people behind it for the excellent entertainment the last six years.  Enjoy and feedback would be appreciated

I don’t own anything that has to do with the West Wing or the actors involved, even though I wouldn’t mind if I did (BIG SMILE)  

Opening scene: Hotel suite in Houston Texas, Matt and Helen Santos are sitting on opposite sides of their children’s beds. Saying goodnight to each one,

"I can’t wait to live in the White house daddy," (His oldest daughter says to him,) 

"I can’t either" (He smiles at her and kisses her forehead.)

The rooms outside is buzzing with a few people who had worked with Josh, who was being his usual self, couldn’t sit still if he was tied to the chair, Leo was waiting for his running mate to come out of the children’s room so they could discuss the final White house staff choices.  They had agreed that Josh should be Leo’s Chief of Staff, and that Donna should be the political liaison between the White house and the office of the vice president. Leo agreed that she knew how the hill worked, she was respected by a majority of the house and senate and she knew how to play the game. Toby had agreed to continue on as White house communication’s director as long as Will came back to work with him, It had been a hard fight to get Will to come on board, but he finally agreed after negotiated a small vacation for himself, he was going to see if he could talk CJ into staying as Chief of Staff for the President.  Leo also had sent Donna on a mission, if she was successful, Sam would be returning to the White house as senior legal advisor to the president.  Sam had been in private practice since he lost the Cal-47th election several years ago.

Charlie had been asked to join the office of special council under Sam when he had passed his bar exam.

Things would be a little different in this White house, Josh would no longer be Donna’s boss, But then Leo knew that it was Donna that kept Josh from getting into trouble every moment of the day, She truly thought that is why Leo had hired her to be his political liaison after the convention; But Leo halted that thought in it’s tracks He was proud of her and that she proved more than once she could stand on her own two feet without Joshua Lyman." He told her that she would report directly to him and the future president.  So she would still be working within close facilities of him, just not as his assistant anymore. 

 Leo smiled when he thought maybe this would be the key that will open the door to their getting back to where they were before she left.   

Donna was in the elevator on her way down to the ballroom; Sam had called her a couple days ago and agreed to meet with her.  Keeping her fingers crossed she was hoping he had agreed to come back and be part of the staff, When they were all together, they were good, they were probably the best staff the White house has seen to date.  It would be good to see Sam again; they have always been best of friends, He stood up for her when one of his staff members had called her stupid, He knew how Donna felt about Josh, and then how Josh felt about Donna, but he would not nor could not betray a trust that was given to him by both.  Upon seeing him across the room, Donna walked up quickly and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a friendly hug.

"It is so good to see you Sam"

"I was just thinking how being away from Josh all this time has done you a world of good"  " you look so good Donna"  

"Sam, believe me when I tell you, for me it was a growing experience, for Josh, it was hell" she chuckled.

"Good, he got what he deserved, don’t get me wrong Donna, Josh is one of my dearest friends, but He needed to be brought down a peg or two"

Donna looked into Sam’s eyes to see if she could still read her friend, when he smiled at her, she knew she had won him out and that he would be returning to the White house.  

"So shall we go tell them the good news?" she asks.

"I haven’t even said yes yet" Sam looks at her.

"You’re not going to let me play hard to get?"

"Sam, I knew you couldn’t stay away," she says to him as she slips her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, Ok you know me to well my friend, let’s go join the party"  

Donna begins to fill Sam in on who would be part of the new staff and where they would be.  Of course Ginger and Bonnie were staying, Margaret would be going to the vice president’s office.  Josh would not be her boss any longer. A smile came to her face,

" I see that smile when you say that Donna"  

"Yeah well …ummm…what can I say?"  

"Donna has your feeling for Josh changed since you were working together?"  

Donna thought for a moment, " No Sam, I still love him"

"Do you think maybe you both will stop the games and just tell each other how you feel?"

"Who knows, depends on how bad he ticks me off the first week" she says as she pats her friend on the shoulder. Sam could not help but laugh.

"Come on Donna, that happens the first five minutes of the day." (Sam says to her as the elevator doors close)

She couldn’t wait to see the expressions on their faces when she walked in with him. Josh missed his friend, they were the "trouble duo" when they worked for the Bartlett administration.  Donna was always playing babysitter for the two of them when they were on foreign trips, or she was their "date" when they went to one of the state dinners or parties the White house staff was required to attend.

"Can you still dance Sam?"

"Oh yeah, I even took salsa lessons"  

"Good, at least I will have someone to dance with at the inauguration balls this year.’

"Funny, I heard about the snowball event" Sam stopped in mid sentence when the elevator bell rang telling them they were at their floor.

"Yeah, I had five escorts that night" she laughed.

Donna and Sam exit the elevator and walk up to the secret service agent who is guarding the door.  The man looks at the two of them and smiles, then opens the door for them and closes it behind as they enter. Sam told her that he would catch up with her in a minute, he wanted to freshen up before he faced Leo" 

Where is Donnatella Moss?" Josh yelled out.

"Last time I seen her, she was on her way down to the ballroom, saying she had to meet with someone there." An aid replied.

"Meet with someone? Did she say who?"

"Nope, just that she would be back, she had to meet someone in the ballroom" the aid replied before walking away.

Josh turns to see Donna walking through the door, my god how beautiful she is tonight.  Wait, she is beautiful every day, he needed to work on his semantics. Who was that that walked in the door with her?  

The Television’s were blaring with information from reporters of every national media network, the room was filled with excitement. Josh thought about the last time he was in this position, it was President Bartlett’s first run for office, he had run up to his then assistant Donnatella Moss telling her that she needed to dance with him.  That was the night she had to tell him that his father had passed away, the night the president of the united states came to the airport in Chicago and told him he was grateful for him and that he was ready to be president.  Josh looked up and saw Leo staring at him; He knew that Leo was having the same memory. 

  

Both men walk towards Donna; she is smiling, which is a good thing.  Donna is smart, she learned well and she has more ambition than anyone who is a political power player. 

"They called California," an aid shouts from across the room,

"We took California" Donna replies, 

"How do you know we took California?" Josh retorts.  

"Because Sam told me," She answers back.

"When did you talk to Sam?"

(Sam steps up behind them)

"Down in the ballroom,"

(Josh turns to the sound of Sam; the two men exchange a friendly hug)

"I have been working Sam trying to get him back to being part of our staff,"  

"It is so nice to see you again Sam"  "Did Donna win?" (Leo shook his hand)

"Who could resist that face?" (Sam laughs).

"Especially when she does that little pouty thing with her bottom lip," 

"Hey I take call to that," (she says to the three men standing in front of her.)

"Donna dear, if wars could be won or lost on a pout, we would have the best weapon with you," (Leo comments).

"Leo, Josh," (Matt Santo’s called out)

"Matt, I want to introduce Sam Seaborn, your new White house senior counsel."  (Leo did the introductions.)

, "I’ve heard a lot about you Sam, welcome on board." 

(Matt shook Sam’s hand then turned to Donna.)

"Donna, Helen is looking for you, something about a dress?"  "Personally I don’t want to know, the credit card bill came in yesterday," He eyes her, knowing that his wife had put Donna up to something.  

"I’ll leave you guys to your thing, I’ve must go see the first wife about my pardon," she slides away hoping to become invisible.

"How are we doing?"  Matt turns to Leo

"They just called California for us, we should be hearing something soon,"

(The phone rings,)

"Well here we go" Matt said to the group of men standing next to him, 

"Hello Senator"  

Leo, Josh and Sam all stand there waiting to see the reaction on Matt’s face before they put out their announcement.  After hanging up, he turns to the three men standing in front of him.

"Let’s go run a country"

Donna is checking her notes for the announcement; before she settles into her new job at the Whitehouse, she is playing press secretary this is in part a joke on Matt Santos part for her chicken run in. Josh stopped her, as she was about to reach for the door.

"Can I say something?" (Josh looks in her eyes)

"You can say anything you wish, but it has to be fast because I need to get down to the press."

"I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you tonight, I know I don’t say it enough,"

"Well I did learn from the best" (she smiles back at him.)

"Oh I was the best? I thought you were looking at Will when you said that" (he laughs)

"A subject to put on the list of things we must talk about, at a unknown later time."  (Donna replies as she walks out the door.)

Matt, Leo and Josh and Helen follow her down in the next elevator.  

"You have your speech?" (Josh asks Matt)

Patting his left jacket pocket, Matt smiles.  He owed Josh a lot He was the one who talked him into doing this, He got him this far when there were doubts, and Josh knew and believed in him. Helen seen her husband was in deep thought, she placed her hand on her husband’s arm, their lives were about to change, she always knew that danger feeling when he was just a congressman, but now that he was president, the fear grew a little more.  

Donna fielded questions from the press before turning around and seeing everyone coming off the elevator.

"I hope you all have a good time at the victory reception, that’s it for this evening" (She smiles and turns to join 

Everyone, on his or her way. Josh walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.)

"Congratulations"  

"Congratulations yourself" (she replied to Josh)

Donna speeds up to walk in front of the new president and first lady; she will be the first one on stage.

  Scene: Ballroom where balloons and banners as well as fanfare was overflowing, 

Donna walked up on the stage, and shouts of celebration ran through the room, she smiled as she looked out on the people who had worked so hard to get them to where they are today.  They deserved tonight, they all did.  

(Matt turns to Leo)

"I’m gonna really need your help and guidance Leo, thank you for coming on board"  (they shake hands)

"I serve at the pleasure of the president"

 (Leo replies patting Matt’s hand as they shake)

 

Both men turn back around to watch Donna at the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen could I have your attention for one moment?" (Donna had to repeat herself a couple times before the crowd started to settle down.)

" I take great pleasure in introducing the next president of the United States, and the first lady, Matt and Helen Santos"

The room went wild, Matt and Helen walked on the stage and waved to everyone as they went up to the podium, Matt shook Donna’s hand and walked up to the microphone.

Josh walked over and stood next to Donna behind the man he had helped get elected.

"Can we have that talk after this is all over with, can you spare me a few minutes?"

 (Josh leans over and whispers in her ear.)

"Sure, I was thinking of heading to my room I have a heavy day tomorrow"

"I’ll stop by your room then in say an hour?"

"Sure, but I’m going to be in my pajamas so I hope this isn’t some kind of official thing, and I will be in bed by 2 Josh, so if you are not there by 1:59, don’t knock." (Donna tells him, she knows how famous Josh is for making her wait.)

"I’ll be there on time."  

Both of them turn their attention back to matters at hand, Josh is reeling with pride, not only did he pick his "Jed Bartlett", but he had the woman he loved standing beside him again.

The President elect smiles and waves at everyone, as they walk off the stage, he turns and looks at his staff 

"Thank you all for the sacrifices that you gave to get us here, now go to bed" he laughs as he takes Helen’s hand and walks towards the elevators.  

"Josh, Donna" Leo calls the both of them.

"Tomorrow is going to be a heavy press day along with travel day for everyone, I want you both in top shape. That means no more working tonight, go to bed and sleep!"

They turn and walk towards the elevator as Leo continues to talk.

"Do we have the travel plans in order?"

 (Leo looks at Donna)

"Yes sir, we are leaving Houston for Washington DC at noon, 

The President elect and Mrs. Santo’s will be attending a dinner with President Bartlett and first lady at a function for the DNC, Then photo ops for the press.  On Friday we will be moving into our temp offices at the transition building.

"You’ve been a busy person this week with all the rest of your duties" (Leo looks at Donna, then back at Josh.)

"In Josh’s defense sir, He is the one who did all the transition work and he just gave me the copy for the press release"

Leo laughed and walked away from the two of them.

"Are we still on for that meeting tonight"?

"Sure, I’m just want to go upstairs and take a quick shower and get into my pajamas, " (Donna smiles at him.)

(Heading towards the elevator) I have to make one phone call before I come up for that meeting, Josh tells her.

"Give me 5 minutes, I promise I won’t be longer than that"

Josh watches Donna walk away from him and onto the elevator.  Taking a deep breath, 

Josh hits the speed dial and listens as the phone rings.

"Mom, Yeah..Thanks mom, listen you remember that time you told me to finally admit my feelings towards Donna? Well….

 

Chapter 2

Scene: Donna’s hotel room.  

Donna walks out of her bathroom, she has showered, and is in her pajamas, looking down at her watch, she was just about to give up hopes that Josh was coming, when a small knock came to her door.  Donna looks thru the peephole and smiles, Josh is right on time.  She opens the door to let him in

"Josh, how did your phone call go?"

Josh rolled his eyes and walked over to sit in the chair next to her bed.  He patted for her to sit on the end of the bed so he could look her in the eyes.  

Donna senses that he is nervous about something; Did Leo changed his mind about her? Was she going to be without a job tomorrow?  She slowly walked over and sat on the bed in front of Josh, 

"Ok go ahead and say it, tell me I’m fired, that he has hired Amy to do my job" 

(Donna manages to say without crying.)

"What are you talking about?"  

(He looks at her like she had just lost her mind.)

"Isn’t that why you just had the phone call with Amy?"

(Josh again rolled his eyes at her and then starts to smile, bringing out his dimples.)

"NOOOO I was not speaking to the wicked witch of the north" (he laughs)

Donna calms down a bit and looks Josh in the eyes.

"Ok then, what?"

"I want us back the way it use to be between us, except for two things."  Exhaling the breath he had been holding.

"Josh I’m not going to be your assistant anymore, your just going to have to find someone else, we have talked about this before."

Josh stands up and runs his fingers thru his hair,

"Will you let me finish, and will you LISTEN!"

Donna stands up and walks in front of him, her arms, are crossed across her chest, she is getting irritated 

"Ok I’m all ears, speak"

Josh takes a deep breath, then smiles.

"I said, I wanted us to go back to the way we use to be, except for TWO THINGS"

"Which are?"

He places his hands on her arms; rubbing up and down he manages to bring her back to her sitting position on the edge of her bed. Josh returns to the chair in front of her.

"First of all, I don’t want you to be my assistant anymore, you have grown so much in the last year, that it would be a step back for you and I would never ask you to do that"

Donna starts to relax a little, knowing what Josh is saying is true, but it still hurt to think he didn’t need her anymore.

"And" he stops for what feels like forever.

"I need to talk to you about us"

Now it was Donna’s turn to hold her breath.

"Your going back with Amy?"

"Will you stop"?  

Taking another deep breath, Josh is trying to resist the urge to just reach over and kiss her.

"Ok now, promise you won’t interrupt me again"

"I promise"

"I never deserved to have you Donna, I took advantage of you so much it wasn’t funny.  I sabotaged your dates so you wouldn’t go out with other men; I tried my best to wreck your plans with "Mr. Wonderful" that one Christmas.  I think that is when Leo really realized my true feelings.  

When you went to Gaza, I knew that I was on the verge of losing you, you had grown so much and so many people had begun to depend on you.  Heck Leo even said if I screwed up one more time he was giving you my job."

Donna looked at him, "you tried to sabotage my dates?"

"Yes but hey, they were small time Gomers."

"Anyway, as I was saying, you left for Gaza and I knew my best friend was leaving me for good."

Donna looked at him, it finally dawned on her what he was saying.

"Josh, you don’t" Josh stopped her by placing his hand up to her mouth.

"You promised"  

"Ok"  

"When CJ told me about the explosion and that there were fatalities, my life felt like it did that night I was shot."

" I looked for you that night, I couldn’t remember if you came with me or not, did I ever tell you that?"

Donna lowered her head, and shook her head no.  The memory came back so strong.  She was trying to hold off on the tears that she felt building up in her eyes.

"I don’t think I could have lived if something had happened to you that day.  All I know is I had to get to Germany and I would have quit my job that day if Leo hadn’t let me go."

Donna raised her hand to his cheek and rubbed the back of her hand down to his jaw line, Josh took her hand in his and placed it next to his heart.

"It took Colin to bring the truth out, it took that bag man for the IRA to make me realize that I was not worthy of any love you had for me.  If you had called Colin back to the OR instead of me, I was going to lick my wounds and go home, knowing that I had messed up and lost the best thing that ever walked into my life."

"When you woke up from that coma, calling my name, I knew right then and there I was never going to let you go."

Taking another deep breath, he smiled at her, she smiled back at him.  

"I don’t know what happened to me when I got back to the states, I think jealousy that Colin was still there with you, I wanted to stay but I couldn’t.  And then all that happened with the President, I knew you were hurt and I ignored you, ignored the fact that you were hurting inside. 

And for that I’m sorry, I paid for it daily after you left me."

"And then to find out you were working for Bingo Bob" the anger boiled inside my brain, you should have been with me,

When we were in Iowa, I walked over to your hotel room door so many times, only to have my head tell me not to knock."

" I guess what I’m trying to tell you is, I love you Donna, I have loved you since that day you told me you were my new assistant. I love the way you walk, the way you make fun of me, the way you get your point across, I love the way you took care of me, heck my mother even loves you."  

"One last thing, I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather be spending tonight with, no one but you."

A shocked look came across her face, and Josh began to worry that he had misspoken and now would have to face Leo and a life without her.

"Are you done?"

Looking in her eyes trying to find something that would give him a sign to what she must be feeling.

"Oh Josh" Donna says in a soft whisper.

She sees the fear in his eyes as he awaits her rejection.

"Let’s not play these "dance" games anymore, I love you Josh, I felt the same way when you got shot, I thought I lost the most important person in my life."

Josh reaches over and pulls her to her feet.  Donna wraps her arms around his neck and feels his breath and he moves his lips to hers.  Just as their lips touch, both of their pagers go off.

"Why me?" Josh sighs

Josh looks down at his pager, "It’s Leo"

Donna picks up her cell phone and calls Leo’s room

Josh is standing there with her; she places the phone between them so they can both hear. Oh well we will just see how this will play out when she tells Leo that Josh is with her.

"Leo?"  Donna says as soon as he answers the phone.

"Donna, is Josh with you?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"I need you both in my suite now, don’t bother changing out of your pajamas just get up here" Leo ordered.

"We are on our way up sir"

Josh looked at Donna’s pajamas and realized that she was wearing his old Met’s T-Shirt and a pair of flannel bottoms, 

"So that is where my Met’s T-Shirt went," he kids her

"Well I had to have something to wear to bed at night when I stayed with you, so I raided your drawer"

"Can I have it back now?"  

"We will be in NYC next week, I’ll buy you a new one."  (Josh whines)

Donna rolled her eyes and pushed the elevator button 

Leo opened the door to the suite just as Josh was about to knock, once inside, there was the President elect as well as Mrs. Santo’s, and Sam.

"CJ contacted me 15 minutes ago, President Bartlett has been rushed to GW with complications from his MS.  The Vice President has been notified, He is sending a plane for us,

The President elect and his family will fly in tomorrow as planned, We’re leaving staff assistance to assist them for now. The president of the united states is requesting our assistance."

 

"Donna, we’re going to need to make a statement to the press about this" (Looking at her) "you will have time to change right?" 

Donna turns to leave; Josh and Sam stay behind with Leo

Who looked at his watch and seen that it was already 2:45 

I want you packed and ready to leave in 15 minutes, you can sleep on the plane. Josh I want you to contact Will; I know he is on a plane on his way to Europe, but he needs to get back here.  I want him in Washington by morning.  Now let’s do what we do"  

Before Donna closes the door behind her, She stopped and turned around to look at Leo.

"How is Mrs. Bartlett?" 

"Donna, You know Abby, she is a rock, but this time" he let his words stop and looked her in the eye, she shook her head knowing that no further words need to be spoken, she closes the door behind her, as tears begin to well in her eyes.

Once down in her room, Donna started thinking about everything Josh had told her before Leo called, they had faced so many challenges with each other, they were a team, long before they realized it. Throwing on a clean dress shirt and slacks, Donna checked her makeup and placed Josh’s shirt along with her flannel bottoms in her bag.  Closing her suite case and rolling it over by the door, she looked around the room and gave everything a once over to make sure she left nothing behind.  Well she did leave one thing behind, in a hotel room in Houston Texas; she had given her heart to Josh

A few moments later, Josh and Sam knocked on her door,

Donna smiled at the two men that had become such an important part of her life.  One she loved with all her heart, and one whose friendship she cherished to no ends.

"You ready?" Josh asked.

Donna slipped on her coat and shoes and started walking towards the door, "Yes I’m ready"

"Hey I think the press is going to be really disappointed to not see you in MY Met’s T-Shirt and flannel Pajama bottoms?" (Said Josh to Donna) 

"Well I was gonna change on the plane, Let’s go"

"I want my Met’s shirt back"

Donna shook her head as she closed the door to her room and walked up next to Sam who was holding the elevator.

Sam looked at Donna and smiled, he knew, he knew that his two dear friends had finally admitted what everyone else knew for years.  

"I personally think she should keep the Met’s shirt for all the crap you put her through these past 8 years" Sam commented.

"Sam, don’t tell me she has you on her side now" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Josh, if you ever know anything, know this, I have always been on her side."

Leo joined them at the desk where they were finishing up the checkout.  CJ had called Leo on the elevator, she filled him in on what was taking place and that air force two had a target time of 4:30 am for wheels down.  The secret Service had cleared the area for the Vice President elect’s Limo.  It would be another hour before air force two touched down.  Donna seen the press members out front of the hotel and walked up to them, She proceeded to tell the press members that they had been notified by the Whitehouse approximately 15 minutes after the President had arrived at GW and that President Bartlett had suffered complications due to him MS.  The Vice President was notified and has send Air Force two for the Vice President elect and his staff.  Josh and Leo watched Donna spin the story like she was an old pro.  They both smiled and knew they were in good hands with her.  The Limo pulled up and stopped in front of the door.  , Leo, Josh got in the first limo. Sam waited on Donna to finish then entered the second Limo, 

"CJ is beaming like a new mom Donna, She has watched several of your press conferences, and said she couldn’t be prouder of you then if you were her own."

Donna blushed and thanked Sam for his kind words, but she knew she had a hard road lying ahead of her. There were still a lot of things she did not know yet, but with CJ’s help, she would get through it no problem. 

It took 55 minutes for them to get to the location where they would be boarding Air Force two.  Leo was advised that the flight was on schedule and would be taxing over to their location momentarily.  This would give him time to make phone calls from the ground that needed to be made.  Leo’s first call was to the Vice President. 

"Bob have you heard anything yet?" 

"Isn’t CJ keeping you up to date?"

"Is there a letter?" Leo asks about the transfer of powers paper. That has to be signed by the president handing over the presidency to the vice president in case of illness or surgery.  

"I was told there was, but they are having problems finding it. I’ve called a special meeting with the joint chief in 15 minutes, I could really use your input here Leo, I wasn’t to privy to national security issues."

I’ll call you back on the plane, we will work this out together Bob."

Sam chuckled as he seen that Donna had passed out and placed her head on his shoulder. He brushed the hair out of her face and looked up as Josh opened the Limo door. 

"She has been up for 36 hours straight, I’m surprised she can even walk" Josh tells Sam.

"She is amazing, I’m telling you Josh, if you don’t hurry up and do something, I’ll start working on her," Sam tells his friend jokingly.

"I beat ya to it my friend, She be my woman now" Josh adds a little humor to his voice, sounding like a pirate.

"Well it’s about time, congratulations for finally waking up and smelling the coffee"

"Coffee? No more like peaches and strawberries" Josh jokes, as he smells her hair.

"If you guys are gonna talk about me, wait till I’m dead or something will ya?" Donna tells the two of them.

"Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up when the plane arrives"

"Sam, I’m trusting you to make sure he honors that statement, he might leave me behind for general principals"

"Donna, do you trust him?"

"With my life" she says in a soft whisper.

Chapter 3

Scene: Air Force two.

Donna, Josh, Sam talk about possible other staff appointments.  

"Josh, you have to talk to the President elect about Amy Gardner"

"Why would I want to speak to him about Amy?" Josh looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Because he wants to hire Amy as his senior political advisor to the chief of staff, he said that she would be working directly with you!"

"Oh No, this nightmare isn’t going to replay itself. Don’t worry, I will nip this bad seed in the bud before it blooms."

Donna stares at him and turns to walk back to her seat next to Sam.  Sam sees the strain on her face, "what has Josh done now?" he says to himself.

"Donna do you still have your apartment in DC?" Sam asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope, I wasn’t going to be there much and put my stuff in storage, I’ll see if Ginger won’t make some calls around trying to find us a hotel to stay in for a few days."

"A hotel? I don’t think so, I still have the condo in Georgetown."

"You wouldn’t’ mind putting us up for a couple days?" 

"Nope, you’ll never be there, but your clothes will have a nice place to stay"… he laughs

"True, I have to close the house in California and find a place back in DC"

"I wonder if that apartment in Gingers building is still available?"

"This is why you never give up your place after you get it"

Said Josh

Both Sam and Donna rolled their eyes and got up and walked to the mess.

"What???  What did I say???"  (Josh calls to both of them)

Leo picks up the phone and dials GW hospital; he asks to speak to Abbey.

"How’s he doing?"  

"He’s resting right now, he can’t talk" (Leo can hear the pull in her throat to keep her composure)

"He’s a fighter Abbey"

"Yes Leo he is, but I’m afraid that he is fighting a battle he can’t win"

"I’m coming to the hospital right from the airport"

"I know he will appreciate that, He’s proud of you Leo, He’s proud of all of you, you all are like his children"

Leo had to swallow hard to contain himself.

"Yeah, well… listen Abbey, I’ve gotta call…. Ummm I’ll talk to you in a while"

Abbey knew what he was saying without words being spoken, a lot of things had taken place in the last 8 years, between Leo and her, as well as the staff and her.  She knew that she wasn’t always well liked, or that her views were sometimes ignored because of who she was.  But they respected her, tears were forming in her eyes and she walked back over to her husband and sat down next to him holding his hand.

"Jed, Leo is on his way here, Sam came back and joined his staff, Josh and Donna are finally gonna be able to work out their relationship.  Our extended family has done us proud Jed, They are coming back to see you, they still love you even after all that has happened."  (Tears are in full flow)

"You jackass, wake up and fight with me"  (Abbey lays her head on her arm.)

Hanging up the phone with Abbey, Leo takes a deep breath 

Scene: Air Force two in route to Andrews air force base.

CJ had arraigned Limo service for the group. Donna had talked to her just after they became airborne 

"Do you have a place to stay Donna?" 

"I’m gonna go back to Josh’s, Sam will be there also"

"Listen, I know that things have been kind of strained between us since before Gaza, but I hope that we can work through that and reunite the sisterhood, I have a spare room if you’d like to come stay with me, I mean after all you are going to be working with Josh and Sam on a 24 hour bases for awhile, getting away and doing girly things might be more helpful to your mental state than you know" 

(There is dead silence on the phone)

"He wants to hire Amy Gardner as his political liaison"

"Does he not know the relationship between the three of you?"

"No, I spoke to Josh about it, he said he would and I quote him "nip that bad seed before it blooms" where does he come up with some of this stuff?"

"Have you and he spoke?"

"About our feelings?"

"NO about the weather, (sarcasm) Yes about your feelings"

"He told me he loves me if that’s what you mean"

A smile came to CJ’s face; finally he woke up and smelled the coffee.

"And????"

"Ok I told him I loved him too"

"Now we have a good reason for a girls night out"

"CJ, when did we not have a good reason for a girls night out?"

"Point made girlfriend, point made"

Donna hung up the phone and walked back to where Josh and Sam were sitting, she had the middle seat between the two of them, even thought they would be landing soon, her feet made it’s way to Sam’s lap and her head was in Josh’s. Maybe she should consider CJ’s offer, it wouldn’t look right for the temporary Media/political liaison to the president/vice president to be living with his chief of staff and legal council. Josh placed his arm around her waist as he moved to make her more comfortable.

"Josh did you get a hold of Will?"

"Yeah, he was on lay over in NYC, he’s going to meet us at Andrews"

Sleep would not come quickly to Donna, she thought about President Bartlet lying there in the hospital, how honored she was to have worked for such a great man. How he made her feel like she was a part of his family.  Tears started to form in her eyes; Josh looked down at her and softly brushed his fingertips across her cheek.  

"He will be ok," He tells her

Donna just looks up at him and smiles, then closes her eyes and says a small prayer in hopes that Josh is right.  


End file.
